<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Session by Kaioken95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598807">Training Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95'>Kaioken95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Combat and Fight scenes, Comedy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rare Pairings, Training, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Riku prepares Sora and Ventus for their upcoming Mark of Mastery exam. Sora is forced to endure the sickly sweet sight of his best friend and former heart bro flirt with each other, while they ponder their obvious feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently was pulled back into Kingdom Hearts, with the recent news going on. And after hitting a wall with my homestuck fics, I decided to take a break and write something else to help me get over this block.</p>
<p>I'm a fan of rarepairs and crack ships, and RikuVen is a recent favorite, so I poured this out of my brain. I had fun writing this piece, please leave feedback and tell me what you think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Ventus lunges at Riku, his keyblade slashing and swiping at the other. Each time their blades met, sparks dancing, the ringing noise of metal clashing. Riku remained firm, each time countering or blocking Ven’s attacks. Ven was clearly faster than Riku, his attacks were quick and relentless instead of heavy and powerful. Ven spins to strike Riku, putting more force into his attack. He stumbles back a bit, Ven grinning as he seizes his opportunity to strike again. With his free hand, tightening into a fist, closing the distance. However, his attempt is stopped as Riku grabs his wrist. </p>
<p>“Very good.” Riku smiles, holding Ven’s arm tight so he couldn’t get away. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He replies, a cocky grin on his face. </p>
<p>Up close he could really appreciate just how handsome all of Riku’s features were. He likes it when the other smiles, he always has a serious expression like Terra, rarely grinning. Riku’s grip on Ventus loosen, but he still had a hold of him. His hand trails down meeting Ven’s hand. His fingers lock with the others. Causing a new reaction from Ven, his cheeks light up with a faint shade of pink. </p>
<p>“That was much better...” Riku says.</p>
<p>“Thanks, y-you’re a great teacher.” Ventus replies, his keyblade disappearing in a flash of light.</p>
<p>“AHHH! Are you guys gonna flirt all day?!” Their tender moment was abruptly cut as Sora’s voice shook them back to reality. Sitting on the nearby bench was Sora, His arms were crossed, his face scrunched up with an annoyed expression. </p>
<p>“Forget I was here again.” He stands up walking over to the two. Riku and Ventus separate from each other. </p>
<p>The three of them were supposed to be training together. Sora was re-taking his Mark of Mastery in a few months, along with Terra and Ventus. So each of them was having lessons with the current masters, that being Aqua, The King, and Riku. However, an issue arose with Riku and Ventus...</p>
<p>During this time spent together training, the two had grown close together. With Riku teaching Ven in particular he had to fight against the darkness, and build up a resistance to it since that was his specialty. Ventus in particular was crushing hard on Riku. He saw him as this cool guy who could wield light and darkness together and he was really nice and patient with him during their lessons. It was a point now where they were flirting with each other and it was super obvious. And Sora was, unfortunately, the one who had to bear witness to this sickly sweet display of flirting. Especially since he was being ignored and wanted to train. </p>
<p>“It’s my turn now, so can I?” He asks sarcastically, materializing his kingdom key. </p>
<p>“Uh, sure. Right. Sorry about that.” Ventus chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ll be over there...” Gesturing towards the bench, quickly walking off.</p>
<p>Riku’s eyes are still focused on Ven, a warm smile spreading across his face. The faintest of blush appearing in his cheeks. Sora stretches a little before he notices the goofy expression on Riku’s face. </p>
<p>“Ugh. Why don’t you guys just kiss already and put me out of my misery.” Sora mocks him, his comment of course makes Riku blush a deep red.</p>
<p>“What?! No that’s not-“ Feeling flustered by Sora’s remark, clearing his throat. “We’re just friends...” He doesn’t sound very convincing, or even sure of that comment.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Sure Riku…” He pats Riku’s shoulder. “Whatever you say.” Sora takes a few steps away from his friend, spinning his keyblade in his hand. Getting into his signature stance.</p>
<p>Raising his arm out, Riku’s Braveheart returns in his hand. Gripping the handle tightly, returning to his stance, and with amazing speed, the two were running at each other. Sora was on the offensive, Riku was countering more than blocking, he was being more intense with his best friend than he was with Ventus. Sora was able to notice this change in tactics, which only pissed him off even. He gets some distance away from Riku and with a mighty swipe into the air, his Keyblade discharges a barrage of fireballs. Holding his blade up, it takes the full brunt of the fire magic. Planting his feet firmly into the ground, the impact against his weapon creates a small smokescreen. </p>
<p>Sora readies himself for whatever Riku sends back his way. His notices the sunlight above him is gone, his eyes widen looking all to see a single grey cloud forming above him. Dispelling his kingdom key, he executes a dodge roll, just as a bolt of lightning shoots down, missing him just a few inches. Stumbling back to his feet, looking back at the spot where he was standing. A scorch mark left from the impact of the lightning. Sora draws his kingdom key back. The smoke finally clears, Riku zooms towards Sora, his keyblade charging up dark energy. </p>
<p>“Freeze!” Sora responds by discharging large chunks of ice at Riku, he dodges each of them. </p>
<p>Ven’s eyes are fixed on the two going back and forth, their keyblades clashing, elemental magic flying everywhere. And yet the swift wind guardian was focusing solely on Riku. He was so cool. Like he really was amazing, the way he wields darkness and light together. He was always calm, he had some of Terra’s traits, and Riku saw a lot of Sora in Ventus, which is probably why they became such fast friends. But lately, whenever he thinks about Riku, he gets this funny feeling. His palms would get sweaty, his heart would beat faster, and he would get the weirdest stomach groans, it wasn’t painful.</p>
<p>It took him a while to figure it out when he told Aqua about his unique symptoms. She got all emotional, hugged him, and said he was all grown up now. Of course, he just confused the wayward wind boy, until it became painfully obvious to him. Seeing how Kairi and Sora acted around each other, the same goofy grin Sora wore was identical to his when he and Riku were just hanging out, and not training. He was crushing on him HARD. This was a first time experience for Ventus, he never fell for anyone, but the more time he spent with Riku, the more he wanted to know about him, share things with him.</p>
<p>Of course, he bothered Sora to no end with a bunch of questions about Riku, and the other in turn asked Sora some stuff about Ven. He was in his opinion stuck in the unfortunate middle between his childhood friend and his former heart roomie. He always dreaded training with both of them, with between the discreet flirting, the lovesick expressions. But to be fair, Riku had to spend a lot of time being the third wheel around him and Kairi, so in a way, this was like cosmic payback. </p>
<p>At first, Riku was hesitant due to Ventus sharing the face as Roxas, and despite the past is behind him and Sora’s nobody, he felt awkward around Ven. But his personality was different to Roxas, he was really the embodiment of pure light, much like Kairi. It was too bright and too pure and like with all his friends, Riku was driven by an instinctive need to protect him. Ven didn’t need protection after all, but when they trained, especially during combat more often than not, he would unintentionally hold back a little with him. </p>
<p>“He’s so cool.” Ventus says aloud, but the others are too far away to hear so he geeks out in peace. He was like an excited spectator during a game. </p>
<p>“You really are in love with him huh?” A sudden voice made Ventus jump out in shock. Standing a few feet away from him was Chirithy. </p>
<p>“Chirithy!” His startled expression was then replaced by an embarrassed one. “Don’t do that.” He says, since his dream eater had the habit of teleporting all over the place, and sometimes catching him by surprise.</p>
<p>“Do what? Pop up unannounced or stating the truth about your crush to Riku.” His oldest friend spoke in a sarcastic manner, as Ventus picked him up, glaring at the small creature.</p>
<p>“You’re so lucky that you're adorable, and I love you so much.” He says, gently stroking its head. “But don’t make fun or no more ice cream trips.” </p>
<p>Back with Riku and Sora, the pair were still engaging in combat. When their keyblades clash again, it creates a small shockwave, their auras pushing against each other. Riku was wearing his usual calm and stern expression, Sora’s was gritting his teeth, trying to overcome his friend’s strength. Then all of a sudden a smug grin appears on his face. Riku raises an eyebrow confused by that look, did he think he was winning?</p>
<p>“So… You gonna ask Ven out or what?” He was grunting in between his words, deciding to tease Riku to throw him off guard. It worked partially, making his face turn pink.</p>
<p>“Wha-? No! I mean…” He gets tongue-tied, holding his ground against Sora. “Focus on the fight.” He wants to change the subject to anything else.</p>
<p>“Hehe. You love him~” Speaking a sing-song manner which annoys Riku even more. </p>
<p>“Knock it off!” Riku demands, putting more weight, starting to push Sora back.</p>
<p>“The sooner one of you takes the first step, the sooner I don’t have to be your middleman.” Sora huffs, a sly grin as his kingdom key is enveloped in bright flash, making Riku close his eyes. Changing its form to Wheel of Fate. </p>
<p>“Gotcha!” Sora shouts triumphantly, a blue magic seal appears on the ground beneath their feet. Riku glances down and breaks away from Sora, the other slashes at the air, the seal glows brightly summoning a massive whirlpool. </p>
<p>“Ah crap!” Riku starts spinning his braveheart around, Sora who is high up in the air above the violent torrent of water, aiming his keyblade at Riku, as the Whirlpool rushes towards him.</p>
<p>“Riku!” Ven calls out to the other just as the vortex swallows the master. The silhouette of Riku is seen spinning around the whirlpool, Sora controlling the flow with his Wheel of Fate.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be so distracted!” Sora starts getting cocky, waving his keyblade all over causing the vortex to collapse, an explosion of water raining down on the area. Riku falls high, hitting the damp ground hard, a grunt of pain.</p>
<p>“So, how was that?” Sora dispels his keyblade, his hands on his hips, proud of his new attack. Riku sits up, he is a little dizzy and drenched from Sora’s attack.</p>
<p>“Look… Down.” He spoke a breathless tone, Sora looks confused until he hears the sound of electric charging, his eyes slowly look down to see a yellow magic seal beneath his feet.</p>
<p>Riku thrusts his keyblade in the air, it glows the same yellow. Electricity builds up around Sora. “Shi-” Sora is swallowed by a bright light, a blast of thunder magic shoots from the seal all the way into the sky, the sound of Sora’s scream his overtaking that the thunderous roar.</p>
<p>Ventus had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. When it fades, he slowly opens them, to see Sora laying flat on the ground, paralyzed by the thunder blast, his clothes singed, his hair even wilder with electricity flowing through it. A pained expression fills his face, scorch marks all over him and the ground around him.</p>
<p>“Ow…” He hisses out in pain. Riku smirks, before falling completely back. Just as Sora’s attack swallowed him, he laid a thunder trap under his friend’s feet, and it was gathering magic, it needed time and the seal needed Sora to remain completely still. He waited until Sora’s vortex ended before activating his seal. </p>
<p>“Well played.” Sora’s voice strained says, his body felt heavy and it was like he was on fire.</p>
<p>“You too…” Riku answers back. Coughing a little as he struggles to sit up. He sees Ventus running towards him, with Chirithy following behind him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?!” He drops to his knees beside Riku, his hand resting on Riku’s arm. </p>
<p>“No need to worry. Sora’s worse off than me.” He tells the other. Suddenly a warm feeling fills his arm and then spreads throughout his body. A faint light from Ven’s palms, casting a healing spell on Riku. The few cuts and bruises on Riku fade away, his breathing gets easier. </p>
<p>“How do you feel now?” That warm smile of Ven’s makes Riku blush again, his touch still on his skin. “Better. Thank you.” He says smiling back at the other. </p>
<p>“That’s amazing. You can cast magic without your keyblade.” Surprised that Ventus could do something so advanced.</p>
<p>“Aqua’s a pretty good teacher, and she figured we should be able to use magic without our keyblades just in case.” Ventus explains as Aqua was most magically gifted in his trio.</p>
<p>“If you want, I could teach you. You’re always training us, so lemme teach you something.” Ven smiles, still holding onto Riku’s arm.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Riku’s turquoise eyes were locked on Ven’s emerald green. His heart skips a beat, he can feel it trying to beat out of his chest. </p>
<p>“Uh, w-well, I’d better go help Sora.” Ven feels awkward again.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Sora yells, still unable to move. Ventus rises to his feet, but just as he turns to leave, Riku reaches out and grabs his wrist. “Wait.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to go out sometime?” </p>
<p>Riku doesn’t even process what he just says, Ventus pauses, did he hear him right? Did he just? Ventus’s face goes bright red. His eyes widen, his heart does a summersault. Without his control, a big wide toothy grin appears on his blushing face. Taking Riku by surprise, he pulls him up to his feet, catching both his hands into his own. Internally Ventus is overjoyed, performing acrobatic feats, but on the outside, he was wearing that stupid grin. </p>
<p>“Is t-that a yes?” Riku asks him, with Ventus just eagerly nodding his head saying ‘yes’ in response. “Great! Awesome. W-Well I think that’s it for today, we can train again next week, and for now-” Riku got cut off when Ventus takes a plunge and plants a quick kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>Riku’s entire body tenses up, his blush turns from pink to a deep red. It was as if someone set off a box of fireworks inside his heart. Ventus is still grinning silly before he’s snapped out of his daze by Chirithy tugging on his pant leg. Looking down at them, the creature points over to the still paralyzed Sora.</p>
<p>“Oh jeez, sorry Sora. Be right there.” Hesitantly, he lets go of Riku’s hands, rushing over to heal Sora. Riku is still standing there, lost in his trail of thoughts. He reaches, gently brushing his fingers against his lips where Ventus kissed him. A soft sigh leaves his mouth…</p>
<p>Later the group is walking back to the castle. Sora trailing behind Riku and Ventus, the pair are talking about something, they appeared to be even more comfortable around each other, it was like Riku was sharing in that bright glow that was always radiating from Ven like a sun. Chirithy was on Sora’s head, holding on his spiky locks, they wanted to give Ventus some space with Riku. They look down at Sora, who stares back up at the dream eater, both of them sharing a sigh of relief. “Finally.” They say in unison. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>